Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for measuring the shape of an object to be measured, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
As a method for measuring the shape of an object using light in a noncontact manner, a pattern projection method (pattern projection triangulation) is known. In the pattern projection method, an object to which a known two-dimensional pattern is projected is captured, and the deformation amount of the two-dimensional pattern generated in accordance with the shape of the object is detected, thereby obtaining the shape of the object.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178174 proposes a measuring apparatus that measures the shape of an object using the pattern projection method. As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-178174, in general, the measuring apparatus using the pattern projection method individually includes a projection optical system configured to project pattern light on an object, and an image sensing optical system configured to capture the object irradiated with the pattern light.
To reduce the size of the measuring apparatus using the pattern projection method, the projection optical system and the image sensing optical system may be shared at least partially. To accurately measure the shape of an object using the pattern projection method, an angle (convergence angle) may be provided between the direction in which a pattern is projected to the object and the direction in which the object is captured.